Un Nuevo Romance
by Vampiresa983
Summary: En este Fic todos son humanos. Damon Tendrá que encargarse de Elena y Jeremy ya que Stefan y Elena se han peleado... Damon y Elena se enamoraran uno del otro pero no quieren aceptarlo... El amor podrá con todo?


**Los personajes no me pertenecen, son de la CW...****Aquí**** todos son humanos**

**Capitulo 1: Hola Damon!**

Suena el móvil de Damon.

-Hola Damon.- Le dice Stefan.- Puedo hablar contigo.-

-Hermanito...-Le responde Damon.- Espera.- Damon coge la mano de la chica, que en ese momento le esta diendo unos pequeños besos en el cuello.-_Para.-_ Le susurra a la chica, pero Stefan lo escucha.

-Ya no puedo quedarme más tiempo con Elena.-

-¿Que?- Le pregunta Damon.- Que ha pasado.-

-Me voy con un amigo a un crucero, por un año o más.- Le respondió Stefan

-Tú no estabas enamorado.- Le dice Damon-

-Pasado mañana me marcho de Mystic Falls, Adiós.- Y Stefan colgó.

La chica que estaba con Damon, miro la cara de este, llena de preocupación.- ¿Estas bien?- Pregunto, pero no obtuvo respuesta.- Damon.-

-Stefan ya no va a cuidar más de Elena, tendré que ir a Mystic Falls.- Le respondió.

-Damon, tengo que contarte algo.- Y no dijo nada en unos segundos.- Yo también me marcho de Virginia... Mis padres quieren que vaya a Italia, por un año o menos.- Le conto.- Lo siento...-

-Y tu Nina, desde cuando vas con tus padres.- Le dijo.- La niña heredera de una fortuna de millones por parte de su abuelo, la chica que nunca ha tenido una relación familiar con sus padres... decide irse.- Le grito Damon con dolor.

-Yo conozco a Elena y a Jeremy desde siempre.- Dijo.- He hecho un trato con mis padres, voy y tendré muchos millones más en mi cuenta.-

-Ahora todos me dejáis, Mi hermano, mi novia... Genial.- Dijo sarcástico

-Mejor me voy, luego hablamos...- Dijo la chica. Alta de piel blanca, ojos verdes, pelo castaño claro, labios finos y delgados.- Te quiero.-

Nina, conocía a Elena desde que era muy pequeña, ya que la madre de Nina no quería hacerse cargo de ella, así que la dejo con su abuela. Pero un día Nina decidió irse a la gran ciudad de Virgina, ya que el pueblo era muy pequeño para ella.

Nina decidió llamar a Elena -Elena ¿Como estas?- Le preguntó

-Amiga, Bien... Bueno Mal.- Respondió.- Stefan se va... Sabes todo lo que le quiero.-

-¿sabes cuándo se va?-

-Pasado mañana, iré a despedirme de él con Caroline.- Dijo con hilo de tristeza.

-Quiero ir a verte.- Le respondió.- Bueno adiós, voy conduciendo.-

-Adiós.-

Y así fue Elena y Caroline, fueron a despedirse de Stefan. Esa misma tarde Nina se reunió con ellas. Les contó que se iba de viaje y que cuando llegara, primero ira a Mystic Falls.

Elena les contó cuanto quería a Stefan, pero este se fue y cortaron.

-Prométenos, que vas a venir muy pronto.- Dijo Caroline

-Te lo prometo.- Dijo Nina.- Volveremos a quedar como los viejos tiempos, bueno me voy.-

-Adiós.- Dijo Elena llevándola a la puerta y diendole un abrazo.- Cuídate.-

-Llámanos.- Y Caroline le dio un beso en la mejilla, ya que Nina siempre había sido la cómplice de las locuras de Caroline, como escaparse de noche y estar en fiestas.

Damon estaba preparando sus cosas para ir a Virginia.

_Flack Back:_

_-Damon, eres tu el que se tiene que hacer cargo de ellos.- Dijo un joven mostrando una foto donde estaba Elena y Jeremy._

_-Tengo cosas mejor que hacer, que cuidar de dos adolecentes.- Respondió el_

_-Su tía Jenna no puede hacerse cargo de ellos, y en el testamento de los padres de estos, dice que su segundo tutor legal eres tú, ya que eres amigo de la familia y le prometiste a Miranda cuidar ellos cuando algo le pasara.- _

_Damon salió del despacho de ese abogado, y después llamo a su hermano Stefan._

_Stefan accedió a cuidar de ellos._

Al día siguiente alguien va a la casa de los Gilbert. Suena el timbre y Jeremy que está en el salón abre la puerta.

En la puerta ve a un joven vestido de negro.- ¿A quién buscas?- Le pregunta Jeremy

-Tus debes de ser Jeremy, llama a tu hermana.- Le dice el chico.

-Elena!- Grita Jeremy.- Hay alguien que te busca.-

-Os quiero a los dos, para ser más precisos.- Dice el.- Lo siento, no me he presentado.- Le estrecha la mano a Jeremy.- Soy Damon Salvatore.-

-Tú eres hermano de Stefan.- Dice Elena, mientras baja las escaleras.- Elena Gilbert.-

-Veo que conoces a mi hermano.- Dice Damon.- Ya sé quién eres.-

Damon entra y llega a al salón y se sienta.- Soy vuestro tutor legal.-Dice Damon.- Que bien no lo vamos a pasar.- Dijo con ironía.

-¿Tu?- Le pregunta Jeremy.- Yo no necesito nada.- y decide irse a su habitación dejando a Elena y a Damon juntos.

-Quieres venirte a mi casa.- Le dice Damon

-Que directo...- Le dice Elena.

-Digo Jeremy y tú, esta casa es muy pequeña, tengo la mansión Salvatore... Llevo sin ir tantos años...-

-Es esa casa donde vivía Stefan.- Le pregunto Elena.- No, prefiero quedarme en casa.-

-Si tu lo dices...- Le dice Damon.- Tengo una propuesta, Tu quieres hacer tu vida, yo quiero hacer la mía, yo vengo algunos días y si queréis algo me llamáis.- Elena asintió y Damon decidió irse

Esa noche Elena salía con sus amigas Bonnie y Caroline, ya que dentro de dos semanas se graduaban. Elena llevaba un vestido Negro ajustado a su cuerpo, unos tacones de color blanco y una chaqueta en color Blanco. Su maquillaje era perfecto, ni mucho ni poco.

-Elena! Son Caroline y Bonnie.- Grito Jeremy.- chicas adelante, mi hermana ya baja.-

-Jeremy no te vienes.- Le preguntó Bonnie.- Nos gusta tu compañía.

-Te gusta su compañía.- Aclaro Caroline.- Venga Elena.-

Elena bajo las escaleras y se encontró con sus amigas. Bonnie llevaba unos vaqueros y una camiseta de color rojo, con unas botas. Caroline llevaba un vestido más corto que el de Elena, de color Morado y unas botas con tacón.

-Que guapa que estáis chicas.- Les dijo Elena.

-Y tú no eres la excepción.- Respondía Caroline.

-Adiós Jeremy.- Le dijeron las chicas

Cogieron el coche de Caroline y se fueron al Mystic Grill. Mientras llegaban, decidieron hacer una conversación.- Hoy nos llevamos un chico cada una.- Dijo Caroline.- Creo que mejor dos para Elena.-

-No, solo quiero pasarlo bien.- Le respondió Elena.- Quedan dos semanas de clase.-

-Nos graduaremos y algunas iremos a la universidad y otras se quedar trabajando.- Dijo Bonnie.- O algunas como Nina, no harán nada.-

-Y otras solo pensaran en Stefan Salvatore.- Dijo Caroline.

Elena decidió no hablar pero se prometió a sí misma no pensar en Stefan.

Llegaron al Grill, y cuando entraron estaba lleno.

Así que decidieron ir a la barra directamente.- Tres Chupitos.- Dijo Caroline.

Caroline y Bonnie buscaban chicos, pero no había gran variedad para elegir

Elena solo bebía y bebía, quería dejar de pensar en Stefan.

-Mira a ese grupo.- Dijo Caroline.- El chico que está jugando al billar.-

-El de negro, que ojos azules... Mira Elena.- Dijo Bonnie.

Elena miro al chico que decían sus amigas y sin darse cuenta dijo en voz alta.- Damon.-

Sus amigas le preguntaron, si lo conocía, cuando ya que hora. No paraban de decir cosas positivas de él.

-No tiene ningún defecto.- Dijo Caroline.- Cuando as conocido a ese Bombón... Damon.-

-Se llama Damon Salvatore.- Dijo Elena. Sus amigas se quedaron calladas, no sabían que decir.- Es el hermano de Stefan, y viene a cuidar de mi y de Jeremy.- Dijo Elena

-No tengo palabras.-dijo Bonnie

Elena siguió bebiendo hasta que dejara de pensar en Stefan.

Paso una o dos horas desde que Bonnie y Caroline sabían que Damon era hermano de Stefan.

Damon miraba como en los ojos de Elena había tristeza, decidió no darle mucha importancia y bailar con una chica. Así que las chicas decidieron irse.

-Elena no puedes andar en línea recta.- Le dijo Bonnie.- Y pesas.-

-Si que puedo, soltarme.- Elena empezó andar y termino calleándose.

-Yo a eso le llamo estar en el suelo.- Le dijo Caroline, mientras la cogía.- Vamos Elena.-

Un coche paraba al frente de Ellas, la ventanilla del conductor se bajaba mostrando el rostro de Damon cansado.

-Venga subid, vuestra amiguita ya os a dicho quien soy.- Dijo Damon en tono molesto

-Damon puedo andar sola.- Dijo Elena, mientras intentaba andar.- Vale, no puedo.-

Las chicas se subieron y vieron a la chica rubia que bailaba con Damon, decidieron entraron y no decir nada.

Damon fue dejando a cada una en su casa. Cuando llegaron a casa de Elena, Damon intento despertarla ya que Elena estaba en un sueño muy profundo.

-Joder Elena.- Dijo cogiéndola en brazos.- Espera aquí Annie.-

Damon abrió con las llaves de Elena la casa de los Gilbert, vio que no había nadie y subió con Elena a su habitación.

**¿Como me ha quedado? Si os gusta poner comentarios y a si subo el capitulo dos**

**Leeros mio otro Fic :) s/9071771/1/Una-Vampira-Nuev**a


End file.
